


One where James, married, mind you, helps the reader out of a dry spell and something more

by siriusblackslut



Series: smut dump for my dirty mind [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblackslut/pseuds/siriusblackslut
Summary: James keeps you occupied whilst Lily is running late.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader
Series: smut dump for my dirty mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	One where James, married, mind you, helps the reader out of a dry spell and something more

Lily was always so bloody tardy. Said she would be home by two and now it was two thirty and where exactly was she? Not home, that was one less place to look for. 

“She’s out on muggle business,” James had said smoothly, hands outstretched in an offer of a glass of scotch, “Did you want to wait for her?”

That was why you were having another tour of the house that had barely changed since your last visit.

Something on a Jason Pollock inspired painting that Lily had put up in their master, and the wallpaper she had chosen for the feature wall behind their bed and you were so bloody bored, throwing yourself face first onto the soft duvets of the bed, a muffled scream into the pillows.

There was a slight pause in James’ rambling, before you felt the mattress sink next to you. “Enough about me, how have you been?”

It was a response into the bed, “Alright, I s’pose.”

“Seeing anyone yet?”

Another muffled groan escaped your lips. “Why does everyone ask that?”

You could almost see the strict look he would’ve given you if you didn’t have your face buried into the sheets. Of course, it was in this archaic society that they would expect a woman to find someone nice, get married, settle down, maybe even pop out a few babies, whilst men like Sirius could go around fooling around for another rest of his life or so if he wanted to.

James sighed at your response, “Lily told me, you know.”

Now that got your attention, and you turned, head snapped up to face him. “What? What exactly did she tell you?”

“You know,” he started apprehensively, “that you were failing miserably finding a partner much less someone to bring home.”

Your jaw dropped in disbelief, “I-- I can’t believe she told you that!” because you didn’t need everyone knowing you hadn’t had good dicking for more than half a year now. You were so going to have a little talk with Lily when she got back. 

“You didn’t have to look very far you know,” James said cryptically.

You huffed in response, “Believe me, I’ve been to near every bar in London, muggle and wizarding otherwise.”

“Still no luck then?”

“Six months and counting,” If Lily was going to air your dirty laundry, you were going to make sure it dried.

“You only had to ask, you know” James said.

“Hardly seems—what?”

“I’m always happy to help out.”

Hands, and oh Merlin, they were strong and calloused and you could feel every bump of every vein brushing against the sensitive skin of you inner thigh and they were certainly not your own slender ones that you had grown so used to feeling when you frigged your own clit panting for something, anything in your dry spell, and your mind drew a blank at hands all steady and warm and masculine slipping under your skirt and the next thing you felt was the tracing of a finger, light and teasing against your panties had your breath hitching.

“I don’t think is very appropria—”

You cut off in a strangled moan before you could finish, James’ finger catching against lace, all shamefully slick, had the material brushing against the hood of your clit.

Only the hood of your clit and you were a mess and so needy and desperate. You tried not to imagine more.

“Any friend of my wife is a friend of mine.”

It was as though James was reminding you, reminding you that he, James Potter, yes the same James Potter who had his finger tracing up and down your clothed slit, was one, married and two, married to your friend, for Godric’s sake.

But you whined, and you whined like a bloody brat because you were so sensitive; it had only been a few months.

James snickered, amused at your conflicted nature where your thighs were trying to snap back together, but your mouth, your mouth was letting out an onslaught of whimpers and no’s and yes’s into one unintelligible string of speech.

“Lily told me everything, said you were getting so desperate,” he murmured. “Told me how you wanted good cock so bad.”

Cock?

Surely, you didn’t want cock, did you?

Alright, yes, maybe you did but certainly not Lily’s husband’s cock, right?

You weren’t that desperate, it’s only been six months since you had cock, not that rubbish plastic stuff you had hidden in your drawers but real hot delicious slab of meat, thick and warm and twitching and alive, sliding into the warmth of your folds and in and out and in and out until throbbing veins were coated with your pussy slick and—

You tell yourself you would happily settle for his fingers, as it that was any better.

Such a horrible horrible thing to do, cumming on James’, who was married, mind you, fingers, but to your pussy, the thought pulls nothing but a rush of blood, and you feel your pussy lips throb against his hand separated by the thinnest, flimsiest piece of lace.

Nothing more than a friend helping out a friend, those were his words.

“Fingers,” you murmured shyly, eyes averted.

A harsh laughter erupted from James’ lips, before he gave a tut, “I ‘spose we can start with ma fingers,” he said, “maybe that’ll convince you to take my cock.”

He didn’t even bother for you legs to fall apart, one slap to your thigh and he had already melded his thumb against your inner thigh.

“Gosh,” he mused with a mocking chuckle, “can see those puffy lips over the panties.”

Your mouth fell open and then promptly closed because what were you meant to say?

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all; it wasn’t too late to apologise for youe indecency and go frig yourself on some plastic cock when you go home. 

Your legs began to snap shut, but James’ palm dug even harder into your sensitive flesh even more, forcing them apart.

He continued his musings, ignoring your newfound reluctance, “You know what that means don’t you, if I can see those pretty pink lips basically parted, begging?”

Brain had practically short-circuited and his touch, pads of his fingers pushing lightly, dipping shallow into your slit over your lacy panties.

At the absence of your response, James answered himself. “Means you’re sopping, sweetheart,” he said, “you’re sopping and gushing so hard because you’re getting off on being a homewrecker, and all your girl cum has stained your panties and now it’s all soaked nice and wet and transparent that I can see you clitty all swollen and the prettiest lips just bursting out of you knickers for me.”

“I—” you trailed off and then another squirm, but it was definitely more feeble this time round because, oh just the way those words had tumbled out of his mouth, so lewd and so filthy and the thing was, there wasn’t one bit of lie in any of his words.

James, seemingly quite bored with all the back and forth, didn’t wait for you to respond, and he supposed your sopping pussy trickling all your horny juices were as good as permission, not that you hadn’t already admitted to wanting his fingers so bad.

Taking matters into his own hands, quite literally, James hooked his thumb under your lace panties and yanked them down in one motion.

The sound of expensive French lace ripping snapped you out of your horny daze and your hips squirm, but James didn’t even give you another chance to play helpless victim, calloused palm giving another great shove had your thighs splayed out so wide it hurt, your muscles straining and he goes straight in, makes his way to exactly what he wanted.

“Shut up and enjoy this,” he snarled and before you know it, you felt them, fingers, thick and unforgiving, sinking into your wet pussy folds, and shamefully for you, even the harshness, suddenness of his motion didn’t require any lubrication.

External lubrication, that was; James wasn’t lying when he had commented on your pussy quite positively dripping.

Which begs the question of just how exactly were you even getting off on this? Lily was your friend and Lily Evans, no Lily Potter was your friend and Lily bloody Potter, your friend, who was going to be home any moment--

But your thighs were no longer straining against Lily bloody Potter’s husband’s palm, because Lily bloody Potter’s husband’s fingers were sinking and fucking into your pussy, pussy basically virginal having seen no cock for the past half a year, and the feeling of fullness around Lily bloody Potter’s husband’s fingers were just too overwhelming that you had forgotten to clamp your thighs up to force him out.

“See? Told you you’d like it,” James said so smugly, and with another shove of his fingers into your tight pussy, he had you moaning, throwing your head back against the wall with the wallpaper Lily had chosen, because gosh, this was such good finger stuffing.

James continued the onslaught of dirty words, “All slick and ready already, weren’t you? You like this.”

You gave the smallest shake of your head, as if you hadn’t been moaning only a second ago at his fingers lodged deep inside you.

“Are you sure?” he asked with fake concern, “But look how greedy your pussy is, pretty lips just keeps swallowing up my fingers.”

That could not be true! But when you leant forward to check, sure enough, the obscene sight of his two fingers, all thick and calloused shining glossy and your heart sank when it could only be your pussy slick, sliding in and out of your lips that were stretching with every thrust, straining to fit all of his knuckles because it had been so long.

And what was that?

You gasped at the sight of your hips that seemed to have a mind of their own, giving light shallow thrusts, joining in with the symphony, little pulls away along with the pulls of his fingers, and then the delicious sinks in time with his so that those thick fingers could be fucked as deep into you as possible. 

It was as though your pussy was so resolute on getting off that it didn’t care whose fingers your walls were going to clench around, going to cum on.

James smirked at the sight of your face with your jaw dropped and eyes wide, all mesmerised by the sight of his fingers pushing in and pulling out of you, “Do you like watching?” he asked, and so conversationally too as if he wasn’t giving you the best finger fuck you had ever gotten, “Watching just how well you take my fingers? How well your pussy can take a stuffing?”

There was no denying it now, your hips were now meeting every single thrusts of his fingers without fail.

He continued in a mocking coo, “Come on, I already know it, ma arm’s dripping with your pussy juice, just wanna hear it from that pretty mouth.”

Would it be so bad just to admit it? I mean, it was rather obvious wasn’t it, he was already stuffing you so full of thick digits, you were dripping and dripping everywhere and the sheets on your arse growing damp was good evidence of that and James’ forearm glistening with your juices…

Your voice was small. “Yes.”

“Good girl,” he murmured, “and since you can admit it, I’m gonna be nice and stuff another finger into you, kay?”

Your head was too quick to give furious nods, throwing them back and forth in between your breathy moans, before a shriek was ripped from your throat at the feeling of more, another one of his thick digits sliding snugly into where they belong.

That was right, your pussy.

Not his wife’s, not Lily’s.

Yours.

Your head drooped down in a sort of pleasure haze and you weren’t even supposed to see it, that wasn’t your intention but it was impossible to miss.

Gold, proud and pure and a promise, it was the glint of his wedding band.

Sliding so mesmerizingly, towards and then away and towards and then away from your glistening pink folds, the cold metal grazing against the heat of your pussy, more specifically that deliciously sensitive bit of skin between your arse and pussy lips with every forceful thrust and that, that was what got you over the edge.

Your trembling legs clamped up as much as they could with James situated between your thighs and you let moan after moan tumble out of your mouth until you were nothing but a whimpering mess, James still driving his wedded hand, ring still on his bloody finger, in and out and in and out and you at an unforgiving pace.

And when he finally decided you had enough, that your dry spell had ended, he pulled them out with a wet squelch filling the room and you could see it once more, his wedding band glistening with your cum juices.

“Ma fingers that good huh?” he said with a smirk.

Still wracked with an orgasm that finally didn’t involve your own fingers, you gave a limp nod.

“Just wait till you get ma cock, darling.”

You scrambled back a little.

Fingers, you could justify, but cock?

James shook his head with an unimpressed look on his face, “Didn’t think I’d let you get off and not give you a bitta married cock did ya?” he said with a tut, and as you pull your eyes to glance up dubiously at him, you knew you were a goner.

His hands, veins pulsing, was fisting at his cock, that looked so delicious, girthy and lengthy, a slight curve towards the tip and looking so alive and you knew you must have it.

At that moment in time, you could hardly care if this was Lily Potter’s husband because Lily got this cock every day and it was so bloody unfair and it was only fair if you had a go cumming on it.

It was Lily’s fault anyways. If she hadn’t gone babbling to her husband, then her husband with his conscience so pure and kind wouldn’t have to go help a friend out.

It happened so quickly even before you could voice exactly what you wanted, James went ahead and took exactly that and exactly that was your six-month virginity. Two strides towards you and he was sinking, sinking and oh sinking, head of his cock with his slit weeping as it pushed apart your folds that you were so sure had clamped shut from your previous orgasm and only six months of disuse.

James snickered, “Weren’t lying when you said it had been half a year huh?

You shook your head, nothing able to escape your mouth anymore except for moans and pants and whimpers and whines because you only had one focus, and that was to capture this beautiful memory, committing every detail of your pussy was swallowing cock that belonged to your friend’s husband.

“Basically virginal,” James grunted, letting each syllable fall from his lips with every thrust and it was at the final one when his hips meet yours harshly at some certain angle and thick veiny goodness hit somewhere deep in your pussy that you didn’t know was even there in the first place.

You practically have a seizure on his cock, another scream pulled forcibly from your throat. You were never going to last long, your first stuffing of cock in bloody ages, but you also didn’t expect your pussy walls to be fluttering already, at that point where you knew it would only take a few more thrusts for you to get see stars. 

James grinned at your reaction, continuing both the unforgiving pace and that filthy mouth of his, “Virginal, just like when I took Lily’s virginity on this bed.”

The mention of your friend, another reminder, was supposed to make you feel horrible, but it pulled nothing but another clench of your pussy because it was simple, you were a slut. 

Still, you tried to grasp at any semblance of control you still had. “Don’t—don’t say that!” you managed to stutter in amidst of your pleasure haze.

“Oh, but it’s true,” he grinned wickedly, “she had her legs spread wide open like you have now.”

Your eyes scrunched in response at his taunt, but it barely lasted a minute before you felt the sharp sting of a slap against your cheek. Eyes flew open in surprise to be met with a wolfish grin on James’ face.

“Watch,” he murmured mockingly, “watch your pussy eat married cock, much less your friend’s husband’s cock.”

You shook your head in defiance, was it all a show? Simply a façade? Because it was happening, you didn’t need to see it to know it, the pleasure blossoming from your pussy letting you never forget what exactly was happening.

James huffed at your disobedience, and with a roll his eyes, his fingers, the same ones that had brought you there moments ago, yes the one with his bloody ring still wet with your juices flying to gripped at your chin. His thumb dug into the hollows of your cheek and there was nowhere else to look but down.

And what you see was downright sinful.

The stretch of your creamy thighs, and the barest glimpse of pink were from your swollen pussy lips, stretched and strained in every way possible as it tugged at the shaft of James’ cock, disappearing and reappearing once more as it continued driving out of you, shiny with your arousal mixing with his precum.

“Tummy’s bulging too,” James’ grunted with each hard thrust, “Just you ‘magine if I just put a baby there.”

You didn’t think your eyes could open any wider, but they did.

James smiled scornfully at the reaction his words drew from you because he knew. “Wanna baby so bad you actually want to carry my seed huh? Lil’s said you wanted to settle down too, you know.”

“No!” You barely make it out through gritted teeth, but it was impossible to hide that involuntary clench of your walls at his filthy words because his cock was lodged so deep in your pussy.

James sniggered at your expression. “You do know you can just get pregnant on this right? Can you feel me dripping into your pussy?”

You let out a sound, somewhere between a strangled moan and a whine as soon as the word fell from his lips because you felt it too, slit of his cock hitting your cervix, weeping right into your womb, so fertile, with every thrust.

“We can trick Lily you know,” he continued with the most evil grin on his face. “She’d never know.”

“James, please,” you begged but the thing was, you weren’t sure what exactly you were begging for, begging for him to stop such mean and nasty and hot words, or begging for him to do exactly that.

You hoped it was the former but judging from the way your pussy was clamping down, happily swallowing each thrust of his married meat and so happy for more, it was probably the latter.

“Don’t lie to me.” And he thrust harder once more leaving you a whimpering mess. “Your pussy is clenching so hard, betraying you.”

God you were so close.

“You wanna little boy or a girl?” he snarled with another powerful thrust.

You shook your head violently in response. Cumming on his fingers was one thing, and then that impending orgasm that was approaching that was surely going to be on his cock with the way things were going was another.

But his seed, and you could see it now, dripping from you, your pink folds all messy with creamy pearly white dripping from your pussy lips. James’ cockhead ramming against your cervix, his sensitive slit so ready to burst and just drown your slutty body with a torrent of his cum all potent.

And it wasn’t supposed to, that image, so vile and so dirty and so nasty was not supposed to but it did it, gave you that little bit more and brought you right there.

You sobbed as your walls pulsate around him, clamping down on married meat as your second orgasm washed right over you, straight up knocked you down off your feet but James, he didn’t care whether you were cumming or not.

Burying his fingers in your hair, adding to the multitude of sensation that wracked your slutty body, and he yanked your head towards his. Breath all hot against your ear and he snarled, “I said,” and another snap of his hips had you screaming in the midst of your orgasm, “you want a boy or a girl?”

“Girl,” you panted, barely registering the question, because this had to stop or you didn’t think you could ever cum on cock that wasn’t taken already.

Another pull of your beautiful hair, harder this time, until your back was curled unnaturally inwards, hurting, but hurting so good, “You wanna have a baby with me so bad huh?”

Legs trembling at the overstimulation, but your walls were still twitching, clamping. It was as though they knew that it wasn’t finished. It didn’t matter that you had already cum, no it wasn’t finished just yet until there was creamy cum trickling into your womb, pearly essence coating your cute little pussy.

But you mustn’t! There came a point where you had to draw a line.

You forced your hips to shuffle back from his pistoning ones in amidst of your pleasure haze but James didn’t even let you have the chance. Another fistful of hair and you were so sure your hair was about to separate from your scalp, your skull.

“Wanna dress her up in piggy tails and cute little dresses huh? Wanna bring her round so Lily can have a tea party with her?

In for the penny, in for the pound.

And you wanted it too, to have Lily fret over your little girl, a child that was fucked into you by her husband without her knowledge and so you nodded furiously alongside those breathy pants.

Another tug of your hair, pulling you closer as he slammed into you so he was even deeper than ever before, “Wanna look at your child for the rest of your life and remember the feeling of my cock inside you greedy cunt,” he snarled.

Fuck one orgasm you were going to have two. Or one humungous one, it didn’t really matter. What mattered was that there was something building, building on top of an already very high wave that you had been riding out, another crest above a crest.

“Want me to breed you.”

“Yes,” a pretty moan fell from your mouth, your pussy walls fluttering.

“Me, your friend Lily’s husband, you want James’ Potter’s cock so bad you would let him into your pussy all raw and let him knock you up and put a little baby girl inside you womb.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” and that was what sent you over the edge once more, or prolonged it or whatever, it hardly mattered because you were screaming, cumming on James’ cock once more. 

James’ thrust, still powerful and unrelenting, slowed, and you supposed it was only a matter of time before the clamping of basically virginal pussy was bound to get him there.

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t end up as much as a slut as her mother, then,” you heard James say.

With one final thrust, he buried his married cock deep inside you, and you forced your eyes open, tears pricking the edges and corner of your waterline but you mustn’t miss it—

And there it was, you watched in glee, balls twitching quite violently and soon you feel it too, spurts of hot white liquid, dangerous, potent, filling you to the brim.

Your body knew what to do, and it also certainly didn’t help that the sight of yourself getting creampied was so hot, prolonging your own orgasm even though your thighs were shuddering but you had to do this.

Another wave of clenches, your pussy walls clamping against James’ cock, drinking all his virile fertile cum, sucking it up so that it went deep inside your womb, not a drop of pearly white wasted but stored safe in your womb as though it was hot liquid gold.

You didn’t think you could be any happier.

Dry spell no longer dry seeing your pussy was so slick with creamy potent cum, James’ softening cock still lodged deep inside you too, just meant none of that good stuff could trickle out on their marriage bed, which coincidentally, was where they had consummated their marriage.

Quite happy, that was, until you heard the slam of the front door.

Lily!

You scrambled up, and James’ cock, limp, but still impressively large, glistening with your cunny juices and any remnants of his cum, slipped out. With nothing stopping the flow, your pussy let out an obscene sound, followed by a glob of creamy cum sliding out of your outer lips, trickling down your inner thigh.

James didn’t seem to be in a rush, picking up the shreds of your lacy panties and shoving them deep in his pocket, whilst you were desperate, trying to find something, some towels, tissues, anything to wipe up the cum now sliding out of your pussy drawing little strings and cobwebs of shiny slick between your thighs.

And even with Lily’s footsteps growing louder and louder up the stairs, James grinned and handed you a pair of cute pretty panties, light periwinkle blue.

My god, they couldn’t be Lil’s pantie--

“Put them on,” he said with a wicked grin, “They’ll stop ma seed from sliding out.”

You do because what else you’re meant to do?

Whilst James smoothed out the sheets, and you were quite proud to say it looked very clean as though the both of you hadn’t just fucked on it minutes ago, not a bit of damp spot because that just meant all of it was nice and full in your cumbelly, you slipped his wife’s panties on. 

The feeling of soft silk, cold, brushing against the heat of your clit and your folds and your entire well-fucked pussy sent a tingle through your pussy – god you could never go back now, could never fuck a cock that wasn’t already taken.

Footsteps grew louder, and before Lily had come into the master, James shot you a wicked grin,” Look Lil’s in the eye when she comes in,” he whispered, “So full of her husband’s cum in her womb, wearing her panties.”

Another flutter of your walls, and not a moment later, Lily, who was James, the person who had just stuffed you full of cock and cum, wife, was at the door.

“Oh my god,” Lily said apologetically at the sight of you, “I completely forgot I was meant to leave early today!”

Her fault.

Her fault that she wasn’t home and her fault that she had told James about your sexual frustration that he had no choice but to help you out. 

“That’s okay,” you managed.

You felt glob of cum slip out of your pussy but it was alright this time round because they pooled safely in the material of Lily’s panties, and you had peace of mind that you could fuck it back into yourself when you got home.

“You showed her the cot, James?” she asked, gesturing to the cute little crib at the corner of their room, “We’re trying for a baby!”

“That’s amazing!” you murmured, and your pussy fluttered once more, more of her husband cum in trickling out of you staining her pretty panties because all you could see was both of James’ children playing together in the garden somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me external validation (bc my parents never did) or constructive criticism <3
> 
> SMUTTY requests here: https://siriusblackslut.tumblr.com/ask (might or might not do them, try your luck)


End file.
